It's a Fact, Kid
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: Before Fifth year, Harry Potter vanished. Coming back a year later, he meets his real father. Halfway through sixth year he returns to Hogwarts as his half-brother’s cousin. Where did Harry go? Who’s the assassin?? And what’s a Mediator???
1. Prologue

Gee, I don't know about this one. Depending on the reaction I get for the prologue, I might continue it. MIGHT. Like I said, I don't know. It's an idea I had AGES ago, and it keeps popping up every now and again. I had to give in.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a Fact, Kid  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The name my biological father and I came up with for me to go by is Sylvan Alexis Diazo.  
  
At age sixteen I live almost alone in the Muggle world, because I refuse to go back to the wizarding world. Not now that I know the truth.  
  
My friends don't even know that I'm alive, and my brother tells me quite a few have branded me a traitor, saying that I've joined Voldemort.  
  
It disgusts me that they could be so untrustworthy, and I wonder which of them will be the first to turn on the Light as Peter Pettigrew once did.  
  
My mother was married to one man for the protection of everyone she loved, but was in love with another. That particular man married another woman not long after, a marriage resulting in my half brother.  
  
My father, believing there wasn't any point resisting Voldemort when my mother appeared to have left him, became a Death Eater and he still is.  
  
I convinced him to become a spy, and he passes information to Dumbledore through Severus Snape that the Light Side wouldn't acquire otherwise.  
  
Dumbledore, the old fool, thought it a good idea to keep my true identity from me; he was obviously hoping to keep me straying into the Dark Arts.  
  
It would have been a remarkable plan, but even when I had found out I didn't have the slightest inclination towards the Dark Arts.  
  
And knowing that I actually had family, but had never been able to meet them (at least not on friendly terms), really annoyed me when I considered my life beforehand.  
  
The name on my true birth certificate is Sylvan Alexis Malfoy. The 'Diazo' in my false name is the maiden name of my stepmother Narcissa's own mother, who was a Muggle Born witch.  
  
Oddly enough, I get along rather well with my half brother Draco, who none the less finds it necessary to turn my hair purple every time he sees me. It's a private joke, stemming from the end of fifth year when I did the same to him.  
  
I don't find it funny at all and the last time he did it I turned him into a ferret and bounced him around the Manor. Sadly, Father was quite annoyed that I was copying someone else's idea, and made me turn him into a weasel instead and make him run around on the ceiling.  
  
Dumbledore is quite worried, as is the rest of the wizarding world. Their precious 'Boy-Who-Lived' is now the 'Boy-Who-Nicked-Off'. They don't see it that way; they all want to think that the 'Golden Boy' was kidnapped, not having left of his own free will.  
  
Narcissa thinks that it's stupid of them to expect a fifteen-year-old boy to defeat Voldemort. Father and I had to tell her that 'storming up to the school and giving Dumbledore a good telling off isn't going to help' several times before she would listen.  
  
The location of Harry Potter is at the moment being kept secret from everyone but a few select people.  
  
Those people are Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, William O'Donnell, Daniel Wilson, and Remus Lupin.  
  
And me, of course. One can't very well expect Harry Potter to not know where he is himself, can one?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, please review and tell me whether or not to bother continuing.  
  
If anyone would like to read and review my stories on my other penname, it's The Aussie Slytherin and the link is http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=310165  
  
~SW 


	2. Chapter One

Um, I must have a reason for continuing to write.....what is it again? Oh yeah!  
  
Phoenix353 ~ oh, I got your interest sparked? Yay me! here you go, another chapter!  
  
(Anonymous reviewer) glad you like it. I'm sorry it's not getting more reviews too.  
  
Thanks you two, I read your reviews, got inspired and began to write!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own plot. I own Dan and Will. That's it. Really.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a Fact, Kid  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sylvan opened the door to the small house he shared with Daniel and William and hung his jacket on the coat rack.  
  
Walking into the lounge, he found Will lying on the couch looking stressed. His brown-haired friend sighed in relief as he saw him come in.  
  
"Thank god you're back, Sylv!" he exclaimed. "I can't talk any sense into the man. He's completely lost it!" He stood up and walked towards him, but halfway there he had to duck a fork that came flying in from the kitchen. He smiled ruefully. "See what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's going on?" Sylvan asked. "Why is Dan in the kitchen?"  
  
"I'm cooking, Sylvan, what do you THINK I would be doing in the kitchen???" Dan demanded angrily from the doorway.  
  
The blond shrugged. "I dunno Dan. But last time you were in there it was because of that Shannon girl."  
  
Will nodded. "And you nearly blew the house up trying to cook her lunch."  
  
"So who is it this time?" Sylvan asked with a sly grin. "Shannon again? Or maybe Eliza? Or is it Jasmine, the girl you took to Andy's party?"  
  
Dan rolled his eyes. "Different girl. Name's Annie."  
  
"Hmm," Sylvan smiled. "Danny and Annie. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he ducked the tea towel aimed at his head and walked past to his bedroom to get changed.  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me Danny!!!" Dan yelled from the lounge. Sylvan ignored him and pulled on a pair of black jeans.  
  
He left the room and grinned at his friends. "I hope you guys are ready for company, it's nearly Christmas and Draco should be here soon."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Dan muttered, retreating back into the kitchen.  
  
Will snorted. "Black again, Sylv?" he said, eyeing the blond's shirt, jeans, and leather boots.  
  
He shrugged. "I like black."  
  
"So I noticed," someone said from the front door.  
  
Sylvan turned to see his half brother hanging his jacket. "You're early."  
  
"I know. I turned Mother's hairdryer into a fish and she threw the PortKey at me."  
  
Sylvan groaned. "Why am I not surprised it's something like that?"  
  
Draco smirked. "You must know me too well."  
  
"I'd relinquish the familiarity if I could, believe me," Sylvan remarked dryly.  
  
Before Draco could retort, the door burst open and Remus Lupin fell in. Literally.  
  
Sylvan raised his eyebrows. "What on earth are you doing down there, Moony?"  
  
Remus didn't move. "I'm lying here looking like a complete dolt because I had trouble getting the door open with an armful of Potion ingredients."  
  
"And speaking of which...." Will trailed off, having noticed the werewolf's empty arms.  
  
Remus gestured vaguely out the door, where three bags of various ingredients were lying innocently.  
  
Draco sighed. "Are you going to lay there all night, Remus, or are you going to move?"  
  
He stood up and grinned sheepishly. "And keeping within tradition, I make a fool of myself in front of Malfoys. Typical."  
  
"I'll say," Dan commented from the kitchen. "Now come in, the lot of you. Sylv needs to talk to you two."  
  
Draco and Remus looked curiously at Sylvan, but he ignored them and made his way into the lounge, sitting in his favourite chair and waiting for them to join him.  
  
They were even more curious when Dan and Will went into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. Sylvan never shut them out of discussions, which is why the two Muggles knew everything about the wizarding world that they did.  
  
Sylvan turned to them. "Remus, Draco," he began. "What do you know about the assassin who's been killing off Death Eaters for the past two months?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooh, an evil cliffy! So, who's the mysterious assassin? Find out soon.  
  
Review. What I said last chapter still stands, if no one's reading I wont write. 


	3. Chapter Two

Hello there! I seem to have kept writing. I must have gotten some reviews for the last chapter!  
  
spacecatdet ~ hey! Thanks, I only missed putting your name in the last chappy by about ten seconds!  
  
kokopuff ~ continuing!  
  
In Silent Lucidity ~ Okay, I wrote more!  
  
the girl too lazy to sign in AKA Isabel ~ thanks, and I think you read the last chapter a bit too fast too! Lily is Harry/Sylvan's mum, but Narcissa is Draco's mum.  
  
Elena ~ Thanks! Yes, it will be evil....  
  
Ice-Phoenix ~ Thanks!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ Thanks! Dan and Will are Muggles, friends of Sylv's when he was Harry. Remus has, uh, connections with the Malfoy family that I'll explain later. Middle of sixth year, or thereabouts.  
  
katrina ~ yep, Harry's a blond.  
  
fin ~ The summary will fit better later, I think. Harry's blond hair is short, spiked up and is often sprinkled with red glitter (cant you tell I've thought about his hair too much? ;-) )  
  
Phoenix353 ~ Dan and Will are Harry's muggle friends. Remus knows cause I want him to. Sirius is on the run still. I'll try to make the next chapter long, I promise!  
  
'Mes ~ Glad you like it! Sylv is actually a bit overconfident at the moment, I think. The assassin is important, and will make his first appearance next chappy I think.  
  
Siobhan ~ Mad in a good way or a bad way? *Shrugs*  
  
My GOD! This got so many reviews! Thanks you guys!  
  
  
  
NOTE PLEASE READ!!!: At the end of each chapter from now on I'm going to put a short flashback that has about nothing to do with the actual chapter, but is telling a story of the past in short glimpses. Why, you ask? Because I cant think of a better way to explain everything. If you can, please tell me!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Dan and Will, that's all.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a Fact, Kid  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Remus sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know a lot, Sylv. Dumbledore's trying to keep it quiet, because he doesn't know which side the assassin's on. He might just be someone who likes killing people."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Not much from my side of the fence, either. The Slytherins are saying that it's a rogue Auror, or something. I can confirm that the assassin doesn't support Voldie though."  
  
"Hm, well, it doesn't fit. Does Father have anything to say on the matter?" Sylvan asked Draco.  
  
His brother shrugged again. "Not really. He's interested, of course, but he doesn't have any information to go on."  
  
Remus gave Sylvan a suspicious look. "Do YOU know who it is?" he asked.  
  
Sylvan shook his head. "No, I don't. I want to find out though. I don't want Father or even Snape to get hurt."  
  
The werewolf smiled. "I wouldn't like to see Snape getting hurt either, he's still one of the only people I know who can brew the Wolfsbane Potion."  
  
"Are you done in there yet?" Dan asked from the now open kitchen door.  
  
"Yep," Sylvan called back. "Have you finished in the kitchen so we can cook something edible?"  
  
Will walked out of the kitchen. "Actually, for once Dan's managed to get it right. We're having homemade pizza."  
  
"Is it any good?" Draco asked, correctly guessing that Will had already had some.  
  
He nodded. "Even good enough for you, Draco."  
  
"Shock and horror," Sylvan said dryly.  
  
********************************************  
  
They'd demolished the pizza, and were now sitting in the lounge room discussing things.  
  
"So Draco, who have you been tormenting recently?" Sylvan asked.  
  
His brother seemed amused. "You really do know me too well. Um, a few Hufflepuffs. They were annoying me, so I got them back."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Remus commented.  
  
"It's not, really," Draco answered. "I'm more curious to know what you've been doing lately, brother dearest."  
  
Sylvan rolled his eyes. "Bit of this, bit of that. Brewing those healing potions, sleeping potions, whatever other potions I had the ingredients for. Nothing interesting. You, Remus?"  
  
He grinned. "I've been annoying Sirius, mostly. Dropping the occasional hint that I know where you are, then denying it." He sighed sadly. "You really should tell him, you know."  
  
Sylvan nodded. "Him, Ron, Hermione. All of them deserve to know. But I'm not telling them until I go back."  
  
"Sylv, I thought you said you weren't going back to Hogwarts?" Will exclaimed.  
  
He grinned. "Harry Potter's not going back, and neither is Sylvan Malfoy. Alexis Diazo, on the other hand...." he smirked.  
  
Remus groaned. "You look far too much like your father with a bad plan when you do that."  
  
"Really?" Draco inquired.  
  
He nodded. "Lucius would always come up with these insane plots and nearly get me killed over the summer. Then Sirius and James would nearly get me killed during school time. They all did the evil smirk thing, but Lucius's was always eviller."  
  
Sylvan raised an eyebrow. "I guess that's where Draco and I get it from."  
  
"What, the smirk?" Dan asked.  
  
"No, the evilness."  
  
********************************************  
  
Draco left the Void, as they called the house, with a mission once he got back to school after the holidays.  
  
He had to tell Dumbledore that his cousin Alexis Diazo wanted to transfer to Hogwarts for the last half of sixth and all of seventh year.  
  
Draco considered that the easy part. It was telling his father that Sylvan was going back to Hogwarts that worried him. He decided to leave that bit up to his brother.  
  
After all, it was his idea.  
  
  
  
************Flashback**************  
  
Harry stepped outside the Dursley's house, glad to get out of that hellhole. He jogged up the street to find his closest Muggle friends, William O'Donnell and Dan Wilson.  
  
When he did, he was quite shocked to see them talking to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
He skidded to a halt. Lucius Malfoy, talking to Muggle teenagers. If that wasn't weird enough.  
  
But then Lucius saw him and began to smile, a smile that was not related to things such as his imminent torture and death. No, the smile seemed to have more to do with his very existence.  
  
He stepped forward. "Er, hello Mr Malfoy. What are you doing here?"  
  
He continued to smile. "To be honest, Mr Potter? To speak with you. I was just asking Dan and Will where I might find you."  
  
"All right then," Harry replied cautiously. "Speak away."  
  
************End Flashback**************  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, you don't need to tell me that chapter sucked, I know it did. It was absolutely sucky. *Brightens* Of course, if you didn't think so, feel free to review and tell me!  
  
~SW 


	4. Chapter Three

I'm obviously writing something worth reading here, because I have so many reviews for it!  
  
rinran ~ Thanks! I'll see what I can do about the length!  
  
Helen ~ *Laughs* My puppy does better puppy eyes. But thank you anyway!  
  
Night Walker ~ I hope this chapter makes your wrist feel better.  
  
weirdo ~ Thanks!  
  
alana ~ Thank you!  
  
maria ~ thanks  
  
Wind and Ashes ~ I'm glad you kept reading, and I didn't mean to confuse you. Much.  
  
'Mes ~ Oooh, I have you intrigued! How cool! Anyway, I'm glad you like the flashback idea.  
  
LoMaRiBa ~ Thanks, and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Vividian ~ Oh! You think Will and Dan are non-irritating? How odd, Draco thinks they are. Thanks!  
  
mandraco ~ Why thank you!  
  
A Big Sign That Says FLAME ME ~ Didn't mean for you to get lost in the dialogue, but I am glad you like it!  
  
fin ~ Gee, WILL he be a Slytherin or not? What a question! And it's one that I'm not yet gonna answer! Just remember what Draco thinks, and that he CAN be wrong! And I think you may have been thinking about his hair too much too!  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ You remain suspicious of Lucius all you like. Glad you like!  
  
KrystaLuck ~ Thanks  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ They think he's a traitor because he left for no apparent reason and didn't tell them anything.  
  
Phoenix353 ~ I will!  
  
leaf ~ things will get longer! And hate cliffies all you like, I do too! But not writing them. Thanks!  
  
*Faints at amount of reviews*  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a Fact, Kid  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sylvan woke up after both Will and Dan had left for school. Holidays were over, and students were returning.  
  
He got up and dressed similarly to what he always wore, a collection of black clothing.  
  
After making himself a cup of coffee he found the note that had been stuck to the fridge.  
  
'Sylvan,  
  
I'll start talking to Dumbledore, YOU can tell Father, and then he can sort out other stuff with our headmaster.  
  
Oh yeah, meet me at The Leaky Cauldron at one for lunch, and then we can assume you'll be going back to Hogwarts and buy your stuff. Knowing you, you want a snake.  
  
Draco'  
  
Sylvan sighed as he saw the time. It was only ten thirty. It looked as though he'd be spending the morning arguing with Father. The man simply hated being disagreed with, and the subject of returning to Hogwarts had been disputed time and time again over the past six months.  
  
********************************************  
  
Lucius and Narcissa had just finished with breakfast when Sylvan walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," he said with a smile.  
  
"And how much money do you want?" Lucius asked dryly. He knew that he didn't want money, but loved teasing him.  
  
Sylvan pretended to be offended. "Why Father, making such an assumption can only lead to disappointment!"  
  
"Good morning Sylv," Narcissa called on her way out of the kitchen, preventing Lucius from responding.  
  
Lucius mumbled something about her favouring Sylvan, and then turned to his son. "Are you here for a particular reason, or did you just come here to annoy me?"  
  
Sylvan sighed. "Honestly? I'm here to discuss Hogwarts."  
  
"That's what I thought. You only ever appear after a meal is finished when you want to talk about something serious." Lucius stood up and headed out of the room.  
  
"Are you saying that I come here and nick food?" Sylvan asked as he followed his father into the library.  
  
"Yes." He sat down in his favourite armchair, and Sylvan dropped into the one opposite. "I assume you wish to return to Hogwarts?"  
  
"As Alexis Diazo, your nephew, rather than myself."  
  
Lucius smiled. "Very well, I suppose I can't keep stopping you forever. Why don't we Floo to the Three Broomsticks and walk up to the school from there? I'll talk to Dumbledore, and then we'll see what happens."  
  
"So which school am I transferring from?"  
  
"Hm, Melbourne Magical Academy in Australia. It's far away, and you do still have that slightly Australian accent."  
  
Sylvan laughed. "I knew that'd come in handy."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"All right."  
  
********************************************  
  
Draco sat in his favourite compartment of the Hogwarts Express, dreading the return. He didn't really look forward to talking to Dumbledore, and hoped that Sylvan had talked Father into talking to the Headmaster himself.  
  
As usual, Vince, Greg and Blaise were sitting with him, and the two larger boys were engaged in a game of chess.  
  
Blaise, on the other hand, looked incredibly bored. "Say Draco, can we go annoy some Gryffindors?"  
  
He nodded. There was really nothing else TO do.  
  
They got up, said bye to the chess players, and headed towards Weasley and Granger's usual compartment.  
  
They opened the door to find Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean and Seamus in there.  
  
"Why hello Weasley, Granger, Thomas, Finnigan. What a surprise to see you here!" Blaise said sarcastically. Then he smiled. "Hi Ginny."  
  
She grinned back. "Hi Blaise. Have a good Christmas?"  
  
He nodded. "Wonderful thanks. And you?"  
  
"It was great." She glanced around at her companions, and then at Draco. "Could we go somewhere else? I need help with a Potions assignment that's due in three days."  
  
"Sure thing Ginny. Come on." They left.  
  
Draco looked at the four remaining Gryffindors. He sighed mournfully. "I hate to ask you, but do any of you know anything about this assassin who's killing off Death Eaters?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "And if we happened to know anything, what would possess us to even think about telling you?"  
  
He shrugged helplessly. "It's not my fault. I'm getting payed to ask."  
  
"By who?" Seamus inquired.  
  
"My cousin Alexis. He'll probably be transferring here for the rest of the year. He wants to know everything we've got and what we haven't got on this assassin."  
  
"Your cousin sounds like a likely Death Eater, I mean, he's related to you," Ron said dismissingly.  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
"What's so funny?" the three boys demanded.  
  
"You think Alexis would become a Death Eater? That's probably furthest from the truth! He's more likely to be this assassin!" Draco tried to keep his laughter under control.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Get out, Malfoy. If we're going to have to put up with you and your cousin, I'd like to spend a last hour or so in peace."  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever. Personally, I think Alexis is more likely gonna be a Gryffindor and make friends with the lot of you, but I've been wrong before."  
  
He turned and left, not missing one last comment from Dean. "He actually admitted to being wrong! Quick Ron, look out the window! Is the world ending?"  
  
Draco honestly wondered about the sanity of that boy.  
  
  
  
************Flashback**************  
  
Lucius had led Harry to an old shed, telling him repetitively that it wasn't an ambush, or a Death Eater attack, or anything like that.  
  
They went inside, where there were two chairs on either side of a small table.  
  
"Sit down, please," Lucius said, gesturing to one of the chairs. He sat in the other one himself.  
  
"So Mr Malfoy, if you aren't here to kill me, why ARE you here?" Harry asked.  
  
Lucius sighed. "To tell you a few things. Things that Dumbledore should have told you and yet he didn't. About your mother. And one thing that no one knew, so no one could tell you, although you deserve to know."  
  
"So what do you know about my mother that Dumbledore isn't tell me?" Harry said, slightly suspicious.  
  
He smiled. "Not just yet Harry." He took a small vial out of his pocket. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Harry was startled. He'd know that stuff anywhere. "Veritiserum."  
  
Lucius nodded. "You're right. And I'm going to take it. That way you can be sure that I'll tell the truth."  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay then."  
  
Lucius downed the contents of the vial. "She was not a Muggle-Born witch, Harry. Her mother was descended from both Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"And her father?" Harry asked, for some reason dreading the answer, but knowing he could believe the blond man.  
  
"Her father?" Lucius said with a laugh. "Her father's name was Tom Riddle, and he's descended from Salazar Slytherin as I'm sure you know."  
  
************End Flashback**************  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh, Cliffie in Flashback! Special!  
  
Please review. Makes me wanna write long chapters.  
  
~SW 


	5. Chapter Four

Hello. Ooooh, a chapter. Special.  
  
Andreas Steffen ~ Hufflepuff??? You have gotta be kidding! It's an interesting idea, but no. it just wouldn't suit him.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters ~ Glad you like!  
  
Phoenix353 ~ Getting better? Yay!  
  
tima ~ yes, cliffies are evil!  
  
In Silent Lucidity ~ I'm guessing you don't like cliffies? *tries to resist cute little baby face* *fails* okay, read the chappy!  
  
KrystaLuck ~ Yes I ended it there! Here's more!  
  
fin ~ Gee, it's a big question about the House, isn't it? And he might grow his hair out, just for you. We'll have to see!  
  
leaf ~ yeah, he is special. Poor widdle thing.  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ Plot's twistier than a twisty!  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters ~ sorry it's not longer! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ I don't know if he's the assassin. What do you think? *grin* I'm not telling!  
  
sweetchild ~ glad you like it!  
  
rowan ~ *raises eyebrow* soon enough for you?  
  
Michael01 ~ here's more!  
  
Thanks for reviewing you guys!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own zip.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a Fact, Kid  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Minerva McGonagall had escorted Lucius and Sylvan to Dumbledore's office, and had left them there to discuss things.  
  
They had sat down, declined a lemon drop, and gotten down to business.  
  
"So Lucius, what brings you here today, before the students have even arrived back from holidays?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'd like to discuss my nephew's education with you Albus. This is Alexis, and he wishes to transfer here."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Sylvan. "And why would that be?"  
  
He shrugged. "Draco is always saying how great it is here," he answered, exaggerating the slight accent. "And as much as I love Melbourne, I feel like a change."  
  
"You currently attend Melbourne Magical Academy?"  
  
Sylvan nodded.  
  
"Well, I can see no problems with you coming here. You will be Sorted at the feast tonight."  
  
They continued to discuss details for a while, before Lucius left and Sylvan followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall.  
  
********************************************  
  
Draco sat down at the Slytherin Table, and as he saw a certain blond-haired figure standing near the Head Table, he was quite relived that he wouldn't have to talk to the Headmaster. He was far too tired.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to speak once all the students were seated. "I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and are all ready for lessons tomorrow. However, today a new student shall be joining us from Melbourne Magical Academy. His name is Alexis Diazo, and will be in the sixth year. He is going to be Sorted now, before we eat."  
  
Flitwick had come in with the hat and stool, and Dumbledore motioned for Sylvan to sit. He placed the hat on his head.  
  
There was silence for over three minutes, and even Draco was a bit worried.  
  
Then the rip in the hat opened wide, preparing to shout out his brother's House.  
  
  
  
************Flashback**************  
  
Harry blinked. "Are you telling me that Voldemort is my grandfather?" he asked slowly.  
  
Lucius sighed and nodded. "I am afraid so. I'm not entirely certain why Dumbledore isn't telling you this himself, as he should be."  
  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He probably still thinks I'm 'not ready for the truth'."  
  
"That's a laugh. You're handling it much better than I thought you would."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well it's a shock, but at least he's not MY father."  
  
The blond man grimaced. "And now the other thing I need to tell you. It's, well, a lot more shocking than the identity of your grandfather."  
  
The teenager raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."  
  
"You mother did not love James Potter."  
  
"She didn't? But people are always telling me how much they were in love when they went to Hogwarts." He frowned. "And how long is that Veritiserum going to be in effect for?"  
  
"Probably another hour. I really hope you don't get the urge to ask me some really embarrassing questions."  
  
Harry smiled. "I'll see what I can do about avoiding that."  
  
"Lily and James acted as though they were a couple throughout their school years, but she had been with someone else since her fourth year. James too, was dating someone else, and very few people knew whom the two were really seeing.  
  
"After graduating from Hogwarts, Lily moved in with this man, and James moved in with his girl. But then they found out that Voldemort was after Lily and James, and they broke up with the people they really loved and married each other.  
  
"They lived together in a small house, and they moved to James's family home in Godric's Hollow after you were born. You know the story about the Fidelius Charm, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well after your mother left him, the man she loved became a Death Eater, believing that he had no reason to stay on the Light side of the fight if she didn't really love him. His family had always been into the Dark Arts."  
  
Harry frowned suspiciously. "It's not Snape is it?"  
  
Lucius laughed. "Oh no, Severus never even thought of Lily like that! She was almost like a sister to him! But this man, Harry, he never found out until years later, after he was married with a son, but..." he trailed off. "It shouldn't be this hard," he muttered.  
  
Harry looked at him curiously. "The man, he's my father, isn't he?"  
  
Lucius sighed in relief and nodded. "Yes."  
  
The dark haired boy was silent for a minute. "It's you, isn't it? That's why you knew."  
  
He nodded again. "I only found out a few weeks ago, and they were spent getting the courage up to talk to you. I was never Gryffindor material, too cowardly."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Cowardly would be sending someone else here to tell me. So, how did you find out?"  
  
Lucius decided to analyse Harry's rather calm acceptance later. "Your mother had actually told me, and we agreed on a name, and then she disguised you with a charm, to make you look like James. She then placed a Memory Charm on me." he smiled wryly. "The only charm she never got the hang of. It wore off not too long ago, and I studied the memories."  
  
"What name did you and Mum give me?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Lucius asked, suddenly very sincere. "You could just leave you know. Go back to your Muggle family. Forget I was ever here."  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah right. Besides, if Mum was adopted I'm not even related to Petunia Dursley." He looked up at Lucius, suddenly nervous. "But what's my other option?"  
  
The blond man smiled in relief. "You can come to Malfoy Manor, get better acquainted with Draco. Narcissa was the one who finally convinced me to come here, so there's no problem in her accepting you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Name?"  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
Lucius couldn't help but laugh. "You sounded just like Draco."  
  
"Heaven forbid."  
  
"Your name," Lucius said, suddenly serious. "Is Sylvan Alexis Malfoy."  
  
"Better than Harry."  
  
He frowned. "You're acting awfully calm about this."  
  
Harry merely shrugged. "I either haven't accepted it yet, or I'm just a naturally calm person."  
  
"Oh. So, are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Can I get my stuff and tell Dan and Will first?"  
  
"Of course." Suddenly Lucius smirked. "I can't wait to see the look on Draco's face when he finds out you're his brother!"  
  
Harry began to laugh. "It promises to be highly entertaining."  
  
"What did you do, eat a dictionary?"  
  
"Read a few extra books and expanded my already extensive vocabulary."  
  
"That'd explain it then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
************End Flashback**************  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, while the present part was a bit short, and ended in a cliffhanger, the flashback was pretty long and was not a cliffhanger. So it balances out, see?  
  
Gee, anyone wanna take a guess as to which House Sylvan's gonna be in?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~SW 


	6. Chapter Five

Hello! Another chapter!  
  
leaf ~ Why thank you. You'll see....  
  
Krystaluck ~ sorry bout the cliffie.  
  
*Can't be stuffed signing in* ~ Yes, I am evil.  
  
Lily Rainwater ~ Thanks!  
  
muggle ~ thank you, and yeah I know, I've read it. This is different, I promise!  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre ~ and I'll bet you're guessing right, too!  
  
Lily Rainwater ~ I'm glad you like the flashbacks, and the cliffies.....no one else likes the cliffies, they're feeling neglected.  
  
MiSt ~ Eeep! Nope, not overlooking threat, I'm writing!  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ well, yes. Thanks.  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi ~ er.  
  
YuZira ~ soon as was possible!  
  
Lita of Jupiter ~ You're right.  
  
Mithua ~ you liked the plot, you were disappointed when it ended, well, now you have another chapter!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ right again! Yes, will be very fun...*evil grin*  
  
fin ~ Yes, I can see how busy you are! I caught the hints, too. *looks nervous* and exactly what are you planning to do with all that hair care stuff? You aren't going to do anything to poor Sylvan, are you? Like I said, he MIGHT grow it out later. You are obsessed with his hair. I just thought I'd tell you.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters ~ well yes, it is my decision, I just wanted people to guess.  
  
Phoenix353 ~ You could take it that way, but it was in Draco's perspective. The sentence meant that it was preparing to shout out Sylvan's house, not Draco's. Kinda. Sorta. Well, you'll see. *smirk*  
  
justagrl ~ you don't like my balancing?  
  
Amy ~ I will of course keep going, as this is the most popular story I've ever written, and I don't want mad readers with pitchforks to come after me. this chappy's a bit longer, too! And I don't know who the assassin is, honest! *smiles innocently*  
  
Elena ~ Thanks!  
  
Duchess of Darkness ~ glad you found it funny!  
  
xxwolfpupxx ~ update happened asap!  
  
In Silent Lucidity ~ Damn baby face..... I didn't think of Narcissa and James before, but it's perfect! And I was sooo tempted to make Draco James's kid, but I promise that I wont.  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos ~ okay I wont.  
  
AllAaboutMe ~ all right, don't guess. Just read and discover.  
  
Jordan ~ All right then. Btw, remember that Draco's having a delayed reaction, and will probably react more next chapter.  
  
magipoet00 ~ Thanks, and I know it's pretty unique, at least with the combination.  
  
Riddlerr ~ Sorry about the cliffie, but I had to give in to the huge temptation. Glad you like it besides the cliffie!  
  
Elena ~ Sigh, my computer went to the hospital. Quit nagging, next chapter is here! :-)  
  
mandraco ~ different, eh? Thanks  
  
Helen ~ Thank you!  
  
Alyssa ~ If you say so....  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own much, but there's a bit I do.  
  
  
  
NOTE ~ Here is your scheduled cliffie remedy. Really.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a Fact, Kid  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Sylvan took the hat off, stood up, placed it on the stool and joined Draco at the Slytherin Table.  
  
"Alex, please tell me I'm dreaming," Draco said calmly. "It's not right. This must be a dream! You CAN'T be in Slytherin."  
  
His brother snorted. "I can Draco, because I am. Slytherin's the equivalent to my old House at the MMA anyway. No big surprise."  
  
"It is for me," Draco muttered. "What classes are you taking?"  
  
"Advanced Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes." Sylvan smirked. "Same as you, Draconis."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "What have I told you about calling me Draconis, Alexis?"  
  
Sylvan pretended to think about it. "Gee Draco, I don't seem to remember any conversations involving that. I didn't know you had rules about you name."  
  
Draco just sighed and started to eat. Sylvan smirked and followed suit.  
  
********************************************  
  
Later that night in the dorms, the sixth year Slytherin boys decided to interrogate their new housemate, as they knew next to nothing about him.  
  
"So what was the Melbourne Magical Academy like?" Blaise Zabini asked.  
  
Sylvan grinned at him. "Pretty cool. It's a lot like Hogwarts, really, from what Draco's told me about this place over the years."  
  
The other four boys looked intrigued by the mention of their friend, who was currently lying on his bed and glaring at Sylvan.  
  
"Oh that's right, drag me into this mess. I want to sleep Alex, leave me alone." With that, he closed the hangings on his bed.  
  
Sylvan snorted at his brother's behaviour. "He's my cousin," he explained to the others. "My father is his father's twin brother. I took my mother's maiden name when I came here so there wouldn't be too much confusion between me and Draco."  
  
"Does the MMA have Houses?" asked Morag MacDougal.  
  
Sylvan nodded. "Yep. Each of the MMA's houses has a Hogwarts equivalent. Gryffindors would be Phoenixes, Hufflepuffs would be Hippogriffs, Ravenclaws would be Sphinxes, and Slytherins would be in my old House, which was Unicorn. The school was founded by the Hogwarts founders, and each of them used their favourite magical creature for their house instead of their name."  
  
"So are you sorted by a Sorting Hat?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'd think the Founder's would have come up with something original to define the difference between here and Hogwarts," Blaise commented.  
  
"They built the school before there was really anyone there to use it. It was only discovered by wizards in 1893, and they had it ready to accept it's first students in 1902."  
  
"Pretty cool," Vince said.  
  
"Yeah. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed now. It's getting late, and we have classes in the morning." He smiled. "Goodnight Blaise, Vince, Morag, Greg. 'Night Draco," he called. There was an indecipherable grunt that the five boys decided to take as goodnight.  
  
About an hour later Sylvan was lying in his bed, trying to sleep, when his hangings parted and his brother crawled onto his bed.  
  
"Sylvan," he whispered, "When the fuck did you find so much out about the Melbourne Magical Academy?"  
  
Sylvan sighed. "I'll tell you some other time, Draco."  
  
"No, brother, you're going to tell me now." He narrowed his eyes. "And don't think I'm falling for the whole, 'I read it in a book' trick that I know you're going to try. Spill."  
  
"Tomorrow, Draco. But I'd like to get some sleep before I have to start classes here again. Remember, I've missed out on the last year and a half. I don't want to fall asleep in Transfiguration."  
  
Draco left his brother's bed, returning to his own. Sylvan was a mystery to Draco, even after half a year. And he was a mystery that Draco was determined to solve.  
  
  
  
************Flashback**************  
  
Harry had been staying at Malfoy Manor for the past week, and he had been getting along very well with his father. Lucius hadn't asked him any questions that he didn't want to answer, and Harry had been thankful.  
  
Narcissa had started mothering him the second he stepped through the door, showing him his room, making sure he had enough to eat, fussing over the way he was dressed.  
  
She had even taken him shopping, dragging him through both wizarding and Muggle shops in London.  
  
Lucius had, with Harry's permission, removed the charm that had been hiding his appearance, and Harry found that his hair was the same colour as Draco's and Lucius's, but with slightly darker streaks of red-gold, obviously from his mother.  
  
And it was about then that Narcissa had said sweetly, "Harry dear, while I'm glad you changed those horrible glasses you had last time I saw you during the past year, those wire ones still don't look right. How about we go into Muggle London and get you some contacts?"  
  
Although it had been somewhat awkward at first, Harry had soon found himself enjoying his new life. He had been addressing Lucius as 'Father' since the second day, and had become more comfortable with it since.  
  
He hadn't been sure what he was supposed to call Narcissa, because Mrs Malfoy seemed too formal, but he couldn't bring himself to call her Narcissa.  
  
The issue had resolved itself when she'd taken him shopping, and she had been ordering him to try on clothing for hours on end. Harry had, after a while, taken to answering each 'and how about this shirt?' or whatever, with 'Yes Mother', as he often did whenever his female friends ordered him about in a motherly fashion.  
  
Ever since, to him Narcissa Malfoy became Mother.  
  
And now Harry was sitting in his room playing chess with her while they were waiting for Lucius to pick Draco up from the station at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
They heard the door open, and the voices of Lucius and Draco floated up the stairs towards them.  
  
The game of chess was abandoned as Narcissa dragged Harry out of his room and down the stairs, despite him telling her that it would be a good idea to tell Draco that he was there, at least, before the poor boy got the shock of his life.  
  
She refused to listen, and seconds later she let go of his arm and jumped down the last three steps, rushing to give her son a hug.  
  
Lucius grinned at Harry and walked over while Draco was occupied. "Try to be civil. If you can't, for some reason, you have my full permission to hex him."  
  
Harry smiled back. "I'm sure I'll appreciate that, Father," he said quietly. "Have you told him anything?"  
  
Lucius shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I told him you were here. And that you looked somewhat different. I didn't get any further than a brief description."  
  
Harry frowned. "And why not?" he demanded.  
  
"Um, because I didn't get up the courage to even begin until we were five minutes away."  
  
"Bloody hell, and here I thought you were going to start the conversation the second you got in the car."  
  
"Harry, do me a favour and shut up."  
  
Harry just sighed. "Give me ten minutes alone with him, and not only will I have it explained, but he'll have a new hair colour."  
  
"All right then." Lucius smirked at him and headed for the library, not noticing as his own hair turned red and gold.  
  
Narcissa turned from her conversation with Draco to talk to Harry for a minute. "Harry dear, you wouldn't mind helping Draco take his things upstairs, would you?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Of course not." He walked over and grabbed the box and empty owl-cage from on top of Draco's trunk and headed up the stairs. He turned after a second. "Are you coming?" he asked.  
  
Draco quickly grabbed his trunk and caught up with him. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"  
  
Harry waited until they had entered Draco's room before answering. "Actually, I am, as your father was too scared to do it himself."  
  
Draco snorted. "Father, scared? Yeah right. You obviously don't know him well."  
  
"Draco, I've been here a week, what can you expect? Besides, his actual words were 'I didn't get up the courage to even begin until we were five minutes away'. He admitted it himself."  
  
"You don't seem to be explaining."  
  
"I'm somewhat nervous about it myself."  
  
"What happened to all that Gryffindor bravery?"  
  
"It's been cancelled out by my Slytherin heritage," Harry replied dryly. "Would you believe that my mother was descended from Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff on her mother's side?" he asked, seemingly changing the subject.  
  
Draco was obviously shocked. "I thought your mother was a Muggle Born!" he exclaimed. "Was her father a Muggle, then?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Certainly not. Her father was Voldemort."  
  
Draco blinked. "I see what you meant about Slytherin heritage. Is there anything I should know about your father?"  
  
"Well, yes, as there is more to my Slytherin heritage. You see, James Potter wasn't my father at all."  
  
The Slytherin looked at him shrewdly. "I think I know who is, and if I'm right, and I usually am, then it would make you my brother."  
  
"You're right. I am."  
  
"I see." Draco was stunned, to say the least. He didn't even notice that Harry had turned his hair purple. "I'm shocked you weren't put in Slytherin."  
  
"It was a near thing. I'll leave you to unpack." He stood up and left the room.  
  
************End Flashback**************  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha! No cliffhanger, unless you count Draco's/Lucius's reactions to their new hair colours. Aren't you all so proud of me?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~SW 


	7. Chapter Six

Okay, so the story didn't really follow the path that I originally set out for it. In fact, it deviated so far off the trail it's not really funny any more. Therefore, I'm going to change the summery. Just thought I'd mention it.  
  
AllAboutMe ~ Glad you liked the hair. Thanks!  
  
alana ~ Thanks  
  
Fage of Hyren ~ Thank you. Ron and Hermione show up next chapter. I'm glad you were glad there were no cliffies. Why do I get the feeling you're going to kill me after reading this chapter?  
  
Starr Light ~ Thanks! He didn't leave mid year, he left before fifth year. We begin to find out why in this chapter.  
  
SpikeXan ~ Thank you. Glad you liked the hair colours. Yeah, Draco was pretty smart in figuring it out.  
  
heavenly222 ~ Thanks!  
  
Lady Macbeth ~ Thank you. Sorry it wasn't really soon.  
  
urain ~ Thank you. I'm glad you think it's unique. I think so too.  
  
Diana Lucille Snape ~ Thanks! Sev's class next chapter!  
  
KrystaLuck ~ Yeah, I didn't leave a cliffy last chapter. I'm not mentioning this one though. Glad you liked the flashback part!  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos ~ Of course he's a Slytherin! *eyes widen* Pairing? I'm scared! Don't make me think about it! In other words, I don't have a clue besides Ron being with Hermione.  
  
NYC Gurl ~ Thanks!  
  
Phoenix353 ~ Thank ye!  
  
life ~ hehheh. Sorry. Here's another chapter.  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ I know you want more, so more it is! Sorry in advance for a certain little cliffy.....  
  
xx wolfpup xx ~ I often wish I could see Draco with purple hair too! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Jordan ~ Well, Draco took it calmly because he's kind of in shock. There'll be more on that later!  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters ~ Tom didn't know. He thought Harry was James's kid, and that Lily was the child of her mother's second husband. Harry might have gone to the MMA *looks shifty* He spent half a year (the time between the beginning of sixth year and that Christmas) either at Malfoy Manor or the house he shared with his Muggle friends.  
  
LoonyLoopyLisa ~ Thanks! Hehheh, I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
Xirleb70 ~ Thanks!  
  
Amy ~ Glad you is liking!  
  
Amy ~ Maybe I know who the assassin is, maybe I don't.  
  
R.K. Kensington ~ All righty then, an update it is!  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre ~ Thank you, thank you! Hm, I like the idea of them changing each other's hair, I might use that! besides, Draco's got a bit of revenge to plan, as you'll soon see!  
  
momma-dar ~ I haven't seen many fics where Lucius is Harry's father either. Glad you like it!  
  
serapotter ~ Thanks!  
  
Kay13 ~ Indeed, this plot is very twisty.  
  
Luc ~ Thankies!  
  
Trixi Hellfire ~ Glad you like it! Of course I'll update, I hate it when people just give up writing a good fic...  
  
Lady Lightning ~ Thank you! I will!  
  
Whew, that took some work to get through! But I love it! *hint*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It's a Fact, Kid  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sylvan was the first to wake the next morning, and it wasn't something he was happy about as it happened at three AM. The only reason he'd woken in the first place was a very irritating and impatient owl.  
  
"Morning Mercury. What you got?"  
  
The black owl hooted softly and held out his leg. Sylvan quickly untied the note and opened it, the owl perching happily on his bedside table.  
  
'Dear Sylv,  
  
Hiya! It's me! The 'oh so wonderful' Maxine! I decided to write because I know how much you must miss me!  
  
Anyway, main thing is, I've now got too many owls. Hed's gotta stay here, so I thought you could borrow Merc for a while.  
  
So, I'll be hearing from you soon, I expect.  
  
Love Max  
  
PS. Just thought you might like to know, Brad and I are finally tying the knot.  
  
PPS. Brad here Sylv, and I also thought you might like to know that you're my best man.'  
  
Sylvan stared at the letter a full five minutes before really processing what he'd read. Once he did he was recovering from shock.  
  
"Well Merc, looks like we're stuck with each other for a while," he said softly.  
  
The owl seemed quite taken with the idea.  
  
He collapsed backwards on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
********************************************  
  
After waking up at a more reasonable time, Sylvan glanced around the Slytherin dorms, not having really payed attention to where he was sleeping the night before.  
  
And again, before he had a chance to really pay attention to his surroundings, there was a loud thud and fluent cursing.  
  
He got up and walked around his bed, catching sight of Blaise sitting on the floor tangled in his sheets, glaring at the bed as if expecting it to go up in flames if he did so.  
  
"Morning Blaise. Just one thing, though; Exactly what are you doing on the floor?"  
  
The brown haired boy glared at him. "I fell out of bed, Alex, what does it look like I'm doing on the floor?"  
  
"Ah, in that case, wanna help me wake my darling cousin?"  
  
Blaise's scowl gave way to a smirk, and he nodded.  
  
Sylvan gave him a sly grin. "Brilliant. Here's what we're gonna do..."  
  
Two minutes later Greg, Vince and Morag were woken by Draco shouting death threats to the hysterically laughing Sylvan and Blaise.  
  
The two of them raced out of the dorms, leaving the three recently awoken boys to stare at a very pissed off Draco Malfoy.  
  
Morag broke the silence. "So what exactly happened for you to fly off the handle?"  
  
Draco sent a quick death glare towards the door, before turning back to find the other three looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Well?" Vince prompted.  
  
"They woke me up," the blond said irritably.  
  
Greg blinked. "And since when is that an inexcusable crime?"  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed in anger. "Since they did it by filling my bed with ice and snakes!"  
  
Slowly, the other three boys turned to look at Draco's bed, where indeed there was a large amount of water and ice, as well as several rather sluggish pythons.  
  
Without a word, each of them began to get dressed. Draco rolled his eyes, grabbed his change of clothes and stormed off to the bathroom in a huff.  
  
Vince, Greg and Morag made sure Draco would be well out of hearing distance before collapsing into fits of laughter on the floor.  
  
********************************************  
  
Sylvan and Blaise were glad they'd grabbed their things on the way out. They went straight to the bathroom, showered and dressed in near record time, and were leaving when Draco stalked in.  
  
He shot them a death glare and went past them without speaking. They glanced at each other before leaving, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Once they had sat down, Pansy Parkinson passed them several timetables, expecting them to pass them onto their dorm mates.  
  
Blaise flicked his eyes over the timetable as Sylvan spread his toast with raspberry jam. It was his anguished groan and the thump of the dark haired boy's head hitting the table that first alerted Sylvan to the problem.  
  
"What's wrong, Blaise?"  
  
"Take a look at today's classes."  
  
Sylvan did so, and mentally groaned. Double Potions with Gryffindor, Double DADA with Gryffindor, Transfiguration with Gryffindor, and Charms with Ravenclaw stared him in the face. "What's wrong with it?" he asked, feigning confusion.  
  
Blaise lifted his head and looked at him in disbelief, before remembering that he probably didn't know much about their Gryffindor year mates. "Well, we don't get on very well with the Gryffindors, house rivalry and all that, and the Ravenclaws delight in showing everybody else up. Snape's a git to Gryffindor, McGonagall's a bitch to Slytherin, Flitwick is cheerfully annoying to everyone, and I don't have a clue who's teaching DADA because our professor quit two days before the Christmas hols."  
  
"Why'd he quit?"  
  
Blaise smirked. "He couldn't handle the second year Ravenclaws. I swear, I've never met a group of such annoying little brats! They act like they know everything!"  
  
Sylvan made a face. "Terrible. I knew a few kids like that. Third years, actually."  
  
The two of them continued breakfast in silence until the other four Slytherin boys showed up, three still sniggering and one still glaring at everyone and everything.  
  
Blaise handed them their timetables, and they immediately looked to see what they had that day.  
  
The reactions were almost simultaneous. Draco's glare became even fiercer and he turned it on the Gryffindors. Vince and Greg both groaned, and slumped in their seats. Morag calmly stood up, walked over to the wall and banged his head on it a few times.  
  
Sylvan rolled his eyes and pulled him back into his seat. "Look, it can't be that bad can it?"  
  
The looks on their faces as they stared at him said otherwise.  
  
"Draco told me that you all hated the Gryffindors, but I had no idea it was this serious!" he exclaimed.  
  
No change.  
  
Before Sylvan could open his mouth to continue his pep talk, he caught sight of the new teacher at the staff table, and also saw Dumbledore standing up to introduce him. "I don't bloody believe this," he mumbled, collapsing into his chair and joining his dorm mates in their misery.  
  
"Students, I have the pleasure of introducing your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. For the rest of this term, and hopefully the next, Remus Lupin will be teaching at Hogwarts."  
  
Sylvan knew it. He was doomed. He tuned out the rest of Dumbledore's speech, as it was just stuff about the Wolfsbane Potion making Remus safe on the full moon.  
  
As Dumbledore sat down, Sylvan turned to Draco. "Any idea who I pissed off in a past life?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Someone important, probably."  
  
They finished breakfast in silence, before heading to their doom - also known as Potions.  
  
************Flashback**************  
  
End of Fourth Year  
  
Harry sent a death glare in the general direction of Number Four Privet Drive. His uncle had kicked him out as soon as he'd stepped out of the car.  
  
So there he was, sitting on the fence in front of Number Seven with his trunk and Hedwig. He was planning on sending a letter to Dumbledore or someone; he couldn't exactly stay there all holidays.  
  
"Lost, are we?" a female voice asked.  
  
Harry didn't look up from digging around in his trunk for some parchment. "No, I'm quite fine thank you."  
  
"Then why are you sitting out here in the dark and cold with your school trunk?"  
  
"If you must know, my uncle kicked me out. But I'll be fine." He still didn't look up.  
  
"I'm sure there's some law against that."  
  
"I don't actually mind, you know. There was some serious mutual dislike going on." He finally looked up to appraise his companion.  
  
She was a young girl about his age, wearing blue jeans, white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Her hair was a whitish blond, and her eyes were bright amber.  
  
"So, who are you?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at him. "My name's Toni, actually. And I'm your spirit guide."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Spirit guide. All Mediators have one."  
  
"All what?"  
  
"Mediators. People who can speak to dead people, make spirits temporarily visible ghosts, travel in and through the spirit realm and act as a go- between for a spirit and their friends or family."  
  
"But...I'm not......Am I?"  
  
She giggled softly. "Actually Harry, you are. I'll explain all this properly later, but first you have to come with me."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
She examined their surroundings, and then laughed. "Right here actually. Number Seven Privet Drive. Home of Brad and Maxine Jamison. Do you know them?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope. Why here?"  
  
"They're Mediators too. Max is one of the best. Her spirit guide, Rowan, is the one who told me it was time to find you and tell you what you are. I thought you might have known."  
  
"Okay. Anything else I should know?"  
  
"Only that Max and Brad share their house with Corey Raynor. Another Mediator."  
  
Harry blinked in shock. "Corey's a Mediator?"  
  
Toni nodded. "Yep. Do you know him then?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "Yeah. The guy practically raised me."  
  
************End Flashback**************  
  
Oh dear. I actually think that may have been a double cliffy. But they're both fairly minor, so no problem, right? Right?  
  
*Backs away slowly* Uh, please put any and all sharp objects on the ground. Er, *thinks quickly* Hah! You can't kill me if you ever want to know the rest of the story!  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
~SW 


	8. Chapter Seven

I know, it took a while! But it's done! If I'd been able to come up worth an idea for the flashback scene yesterday then that's when I would have posted it! *Glares pointedly at JC* It's your fault!  
  
JC: Since when am I your muse!  
  
SW: Since now, vampire boy!  
  
JC: Aw crap.  
  
SW: Now, go say the disclaimer like a good boy.  
  
JC: *Wanders off*  
  
Now, I'm afraid that if I'm going to post this chapter before I have to leave and go to my dad's, I'm not going to be able to reply to your reviews! I'm sorry.  
  
But, I really want to thank you all. So thank you, sooo much! I really appreciate the reviews, and I hope you review again!  
  
~Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos  
  
~LoonyLoopyLisa  
  
~Lia  
  
~momma-dar  
  
~alex  
  
~Lady Lightening  
  
~Emily  
  
~litine  
  
~R.K. Kensington  
  
~Xirleb70  
  
~Naramu Mizu  
  
~Caz Malfoy  
  
~Arafel  
  
~VB  
  
~Jordan  
  
~Them Girl  
  
~Dark-One Shadowphyre  
  
~In Silent Lucidity  
  
~rayvern  
  
~Crammer  
  
~Amy  
  
~GEZ1985  
  
~Star Mage  
  
~Remmy  
  
~Anora  
  
~Samantha  
  
~headncloud  
  
I'd just like to say, one more time, THANK YOU!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: JC: SW owns only the characters in the flashback scene (besides Harry) and a smelly dog and a snake ring and a used piece of chewing gum. And four Harry Potter books. She doesn't own much else, and none of it is the HP characters!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It's a Fact, Kid  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sylvan sat next to Blaise in the Potions classroom, knowing that Draco would have taken the opportunity to begin his revenge had he sat with him. Draco and Morag sat in front of them, while Vince and Greg took the seats behind.  
  
They were the first to class, but not long after they arrived Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and Dean joined them. Pansy and Millicent entered a minute later.  
  
Sylvan wondered whether or not Snape would beat Neville and Seamus to the classroom. They dashed in just then, and right after they had sat down, the door flew open and Snape strode in.  
  
"We will be working on the Polyjuice Potion for the next few weeks in pairs. You will work with whomever you are sitting with now. The ingredients you will need to start are listed on the board, along with the instructions. Copy them down. Get to work!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sylvan copied the instructions down, and then began setting up his cauldron while waiting for Blaise to finish.  
  
As they worked, the class began to talk quietly. Snape ignored them, preferring to grade the third year Gryffindors essays. There were an awful lot of suspiciously low numbers.  
  
"Alex, I don't believe that you've had the, uh, 'pleasure' of meeting our Gryffindor counterparts?"  
  
"No Blaise, I haven't. Why don't you tell me a little bit about them?"  
  
Blaise pointed to each Gryffindor in turn, describing them briefly. "Ron Weasley. He's a Chaser on their team. Has a terrible temper and, according to Draco, he packs quite a punch. Hermione Granger. She's a know-it-all. Known for being queen of the library, Prefect, and most likely candidate for Head Girl. They've been a couple since last Christmas.  
  
"Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. They're ditsy, Divination crazed girls. They're the other two Gryffindor Chasers, and, if you'd believe it, they're actually pretty damn good.  
  
"Dean Thomas. He's a Beater, and Co-Captain. Pretty good in classes, but mostly keeps out of fights with anyone. The teachers like him. He's dating Lavender.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan. Class clown, most of the time. Does okay at classes, and he's friends with pretty much everyone. Even me. Took over the prankster empire after Weasley's brothers, Fred and George left. Plays Keeper, and is the other Co-Captain.  
  
"Last of all, Neville Longbottom. He's the other Beater, and a Prefect. Blows up a cauldron every third lesson or so, and has never gotten a Potion completely correct in his life. And that's them."  
  
"So, who are your main enemies? Surely you don't just hate all of them?"  
  
Blaise laughed. "No, of course not! Draco and Weasley utterly detest one another, have done for years, and Pansy's rivalry with Granger has been the stuff of legends this past few months. Morag's the only person in the school apart from Snape who can't stand Seamus, and they've been fighting for a while."  
  
They continued to work on their potion, and after glancing at the ingredients that he'd written down, Sylvan realised that neither he nor Blaise had any knotgrass. Luckily, Snape had a supply of each ingredient needed in the potion in case of an occurrence such as this.  
  
He quickly told Blaise where he was going and stood up. He picked up a small bundle of knotgrass and was just turning to go back when he managed to run head first into Hermione Granger.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, obviously expecting Draco Malfoy's cousin to be just like him.  
  
"I'm very sorry for running into you. I'm Alex. You're Hermione, right?"  
  
She looked startled. "Yes, I am. Did you run out of knotgrass?" she asked, spying the ingredient in his hand.  
  
"Yeah. I used it all up before Christmas at the MMA, and I forgot to get some more. What did you need?"  
  
"Lacewing flies. I only had half the amount needed, and Ron didn't have any."  
  
"Say Hermione," Sylvan said, getting an idea, "I've heard that you know what's where in the Hogwarts Library better than any student, and even some of the teachers. Do you think you could help me find a book there later?"  
  
Hermione was stunned. Obviously, the thought of a polite Slytherin, let alone one related to a Malfoy, was enough to shock her. "Of course. After dinner?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Thank you. I'll have to find a way to repay you."  
  
She smiled back. "Just continue to be nice to me, and maybe keep your cousin in check, and I'd be happy to show you around the library any time."  
  
Sylvan went back to his table, glad to have made a good impression on his old friend. And with her help, he should be able to find the book Andrew had wanted with no problems at all.  
  
"What were you talking to Granger about?" Blaise asked curiously as he took the knotgrass from Sylvan and stirred it gently into the potion.  
  
"Oh, nothing much."  
  
Blaise shrugged, deciding that it was up to Sylvan whom he made friends with. After all, he'd be the one who had to deal with an irate Draco.  
  
It seemed as though the lesson flew by, and their Polyjuice Potion was progressing nicely. When Snape dismissed them they packed up and headed towards the DADA classroom.  
  
As they approached their doom - er, class, Draco fell into step with Sylvan. "He's gonna torture us, isn't he?"  
  
"Oh yeah. We are sooo dead."  
  
They entered the classroom and took their seats, Sylvan between Draco and Blaise. Behind them, Morag was between Vince and Greg.  
  
The Gryffindors showed up next. Hermione, Ron and Seamus sat in the three seats in front of them.  
  
Once the rest of the class had wandered in, they sat talking quietly, waiting for their teacher.  
  
"Speaking of the aforementioned torture," Draco said, "Any idea what he's gonna teach?"  
  
Sylvan shook his head. "Not a clue. I didn't even know he was going to be here. Did you?"  
  
"Nope. Bastard."  
  
"Please refrain from swearing in my class, Draco. It tends to annoy me."  
  
Draco groaned, and Sylvan rolled his eyes with a sigh. The rest of the class looked pleased to see their old teacher.  
  
"As you all know, I'm Remus Lupin and I'm taking you for DADA at the moment. And to start off, we're going to be studying Mediators. Does anyone actually know what a Mediator is?"  
  
Hermione's hand was first into the air, followed almost immediately by Dean's, Morag's and Blaise's. Sylvan caught Remus looking at him pointedly, and raised his own hand reluctantly.  
  
"All right, Alex, isn't it? Go ahead, explain as best you can."  
  
************Flashback**************  
  
"Raised you?" Toni said incredulously. "But he's only thirteen years older than you!"  
  
Harry smiled. "I know. But you see, my 'family' didn't really care to have me in the house, and I couldn't spend all my time with old Mrs Figg! I met Corey when I was four, and he stopped some older kids picking on me. I spent a lot of time with him after that."  
  
"I don't see why he couldn't just TELL me that!"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know," Harry suggested. "I haven't seen him since I began at Hogwarts anyway."  
  
"Well, I suppose the only way to find out is to go in there and ask. Shall we?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
The two of them walked up to the front door, and although Toni could have walked through it she didn't, preferring to wait for Harry to knock and for someone to let them in.  
  
The door opened a minute after Harry knocked, and when Toni was trying to convince him to do so a second time.  
  
"Hello," the woman who answered the door said with a grin, "You must be Harry. I'm Maxine."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry replied. "But can I have an explanation as to why I'm here sometime soon?"  
  
Maxine glared at Toni, green-grey eyes flashing. "You didn't tell him?" she demanded.  
  
Toni glared back. "I told him that he was a Mediator, I gave him the short version of what a Mediator is, and I told him that I'm his spirit guide. What else did you want me to say???"  
  
"Nothing," a third voice interrupted.  
  
Harry sighed in relief as the argument was averted, and turned to regard the owner of the suspiciously familiar voice.  
  
The man had sandy blonde hair and was fairly tall. His aqua eyes were amused, and he was smiling at the antics of Maxine and Toni.  
  
"Hey Harry," he said casually, as though he'd seen him yesterday.  
  
"Hey Corey," Harry replied in the same fashion.  
  
Maxine turned to Corey. "Is Brad here?" she asked.  
  
Corey shook his head. "He went to talk to Andrew. Said he'd be back tomorrow sometime."  
  
The honey blonde woman grinned at him slyly. "In that case, my dear friend, you've earned yourself the honour of being Harry's primary teacher!"  
  
"What?" he yelped. "Why?"  
  
"Mainly because you already know him," she said laughingly. "And also because you're here, and it's convenient. I've already got Lisa, Maddy and Hannah, and Brad's got Connor and Luke. You've been sitting here on your arse with nothing to do."  
  
Corey sighed mournfully. "Harry, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Sure. As long as I don't end up in a lake anywhere, or stuck in a rowboat without oars, or in a cave without light, or - "  
  
"Okay, okay!" Corey protested. "I'm sorry! I promise it wont happen again!"  
  
"Again???" Toni and Maxine chorused.  
  
Harry winced. "I'll tell you about it one day."  
  
Corey turned to Harry. "Do you want to get started?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He grinned. "I'll show you to your room first, so you can put your trunk down. Toni, meet us in the library. Max, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye!" she called cheerfully as they began up the stairs. "Have fun!"  
  
After unpacking his things, Harry followed Corey to the library, where Toni was waiting for them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Another chapter over and done with! I hope you enjoyed it, and the fact that there was only one cliffhanger, and it wasn't really a cliffhanger.  
  
Although, I do think that Moony knows more than Draco about where his brother was before Lucius met up with him. I wonder how?  
  
Please review!  
  
~SW 


End file.
